Iron Mine
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- ---- Summary *The Iron Mine constantly produces Iron, except for when it is being upgraded or when it is full. *Iron is the most advanced resource used for upgrades and construction. *Uncollected Resources within your Iron Mine can be stolen by attackers. The Vault protects the same percentage of uncollected resources as resources in storage. Upgrade Differences *Initially, the Iron Mine consists of a stone hill with little bits of iron sticking out of it. A wooden blue roof is above the entrance to the hill itself. There is a mine cart track going into the hill, and next to it is a metal bucket with melted iron that pours it into iron ingots. * At level 2, the top of the stone hill is covered by a room and a flight of stairs that lead to it appears. A barrel is found outside the tunnel. The roof's supports become stone and are now corrugated metal. * At level 3, the room above the tunnel is extended, and it gains a second barrel outside the tunnel. * At level 5, the Iron Mine gains a new roof and a flat roof covers the track from the curve onward. The barrels are moved to the metal bucket, and the metal bucket gains two tubes behind it. The barrier at the end of the line is now made out of smooth stone instead of wood. * At level 9, the stone hill is now completely gone. The roof is once again remade, and the flat roof now becomes part of the building. The metal bucket becomes its own separate building and has a conveyor belt to receive the iron from the mine cart. A third tank is added beside the belt. The building in which the iron is processed gains two tubes on top on it, and there are some pipes connecting the building and the iron processor. The barrier is now made out of steel with a trapezoidal design, completed with hazard tape at the end. The minecart also becomes metal with a blue stripe. Trivia *When your Iron Storage is full, the bubble you click to collect Iron turns red, indicating that you can't store the produced iron within your Iron Storage. *The Iron Mine is currently the only building whose upgrade costs (except the initial build cost) don't follow the resource ratio of the corresponding Headquarters level (the Sawmill and the Quarry still follow the ratio, only with their own resources removed). For example, upgrading to level 8 costs 1,860,000 wood and 1,860,000 stone, but according to the normal ratio, a building level unlocked at HQ level 17 which costs 1,860,000 wood should cost 1,530,000 stone. *Oddly, Villagers carry Iron to the Iron Mine when it is under construction or being upgraded, despite the fact that Iron is never required to upgrade the Iron Mine. **Villagers will also carry iron to a building being upgraded regardless of whether it requires iron to upgrade. de:Eisenbergwerk fr:Mine_de_fer Category:Economy Buildings Category:Iron